


Choose Love and Sympathy

by Cyanide_Sunshine



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gerard works at Starbucks, He's also petes other best friend, Hints towards self harm/ suicide, Its there if you squint, M/M, No band AU, but happy ending, but not really, sorta angst, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Sunshine/pseuds/Cyanide_Sunshine
Summary: "Maybe I should go, Patrick's waiting for me back home."Gerard furrowed his brows. "I thought you were trying to get Mikey back?""Yes Gee, but he's with someone else, as you just said.""Sooo... Oh. Oh! He hasn't told you yet, has he?" Gerard asked.





	Choose Love and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic. So I'll apologize in advance for what you're about to read.  
> I'm sorry.

They were fighting again. They were always fighting nowadays.  
It was tiring. 

Over small things.  
Over big things.  
Over anything.

There were hardly any days they were actually speaking to each other with how much they fought. Pete was surprised they were still together at all. One day the fight got ugly and too much, even Mikey said so.

"I- I can't take this anymore, Pete.. I, we're not working out and I've gotta go. I need to go. I know you understand because you feel it too." Mikey quietened. "I'll always miss you." He whispered.

Pete was irrationally angry and rationally hurt even though he knew Mikey's words were true.  
"I'll never miss you." Pete hissed.

Mikey stood quietly for a moment, then gathered his bags and walked out. Out of Pete's house. Out of Pete's life.

As soon as the door shut, Pete crumpled to the floor. Hopeless, defeated, miserable. He lost track of time while laying on the ground, wallowing in hurt, self pity, anger and other conflicting emotions and eventually fell asleep there. He only knew this because he woke up to someone banging on his door.

Confused and sleep addled he called out, "Mikes? Why am I on the floor?" Pete looked around and the memories from the previous day smacked him in the face, full force.

Whoever was at the door knocked and banged louder and Pete groaned. He got up and stretched. His body was sore and he was miserable.

He opened the door a tiny bit and peered through the crack. "Trick? Go away." Pete mumbled. As soon as the door opened though Patrick burst in, took one look at Pete and sighed.  
"I thought he was lying." He held his arms out and Pete fell into them, a fresh wave of tears ready. Patrick hugged Pete for about five minutes, just letting him cry until finally the cries turned to quiet sniffles.  
"Shh. Come on. I'll bet you haven't eaten since yesterday and you've probably been crying and had barely any sleep. I'll cook something for you and then you can clean up and go to bed, okay?" 

Pete nodded, then, in a voice that was utterly wrecked, he asked "You'll stay, right?" 

Patrick smiled sadly and said "Of course I'll stay, Petey."

Pete sat at the kitchen counter, quiet except for a few sniffles here and there. Patrick made pancakes because sweet things helped Pete feel better when he went through shitty times in his life. Like Patrick. Patrick was sweet and always helped him through shitty times in his life.

Pete ate in silence and looked at Patrick gratefully. Patrick smiled and Pete got up to take a shower. He walked barefoot down the hallway and swore loudly when he tripped and fell face first onto something sharp.  
He touched his fingers to his cheek and winced when they came back wet with blood. Patrick was at his side by then and helped Pete up. He inspected the wound but Pete's eyes were drawn to what had caused it.  
A shard of glass. He knew where it came from. It was from a picture Mikey had smashed a few days before their break-up. 

Patrick tugged on Pete's wrist to get his attention and Pete was pulled back to reality. "Cmon I'll clean it for you." Patrick said. They walked to the bathroom and Pete sat on the counter while Patrick got out bandages, cotton wool and rubbing alcohol.  
He stood between Pete's legs and dabbed at the cut on his face. "I don't think I'm going to ask how this happened." He murmured, his breath warm and sweet smelling ghosting over Pete's face.  
Pete closed his eyes and clenched his jaw against the sting coz that stuff hurt like a bitch.

Patrick winced, "Sorry about the sting" ' and about you and Mikey', the unspoken end to the statement.  
"It was my fault." Pete said, voice mostly monotonous.  
Patrick finished cleaning the wound, " I'll bandage it when you come out." He said. He then checked it again before taking all razors, pills and anything harmful out of the shower and cabinet.  
"I know you Pete and I trust you, just not right now while you're hurting. You tend to do stupid and usually irreversible things when you're hurt." 

Pete didn't even try to deny it.

Patrick left the bathroom and Pete was alone. He showered listlessly, letting the hot water pound against his head until it became cold and unbearable. Like his and Mikey's relationship.

There were some PJs Patrick had left by the door. Pete found him curled up on his bed, in his own PJs ,sleepy looking and waiting for Pete. Patrick put a band-aid on the cut on his face, kissed it with a sleepy smile, curled up and fell asleep. Pete collapsed in the bed next to him, with his arms around Patrick and, finally, for the first time in a long while, fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

°°°•••°°°•••°°°

Pete still felt pretty miserable but having Patrick around helped. They lazed around watching crappy movies for about two days straight. On the third day Patrick dragged Pete outside, literally dragged him by his arms as Pete lay on the ground protesting. 

Patrick insisted they go out since they needed groceries and Pete had to quote "actually see the sun instead of being cooped inside feeling sorry for yourself" as Patrick put it with the smile of an angel on his face.  
Pete vehemently disagreed but went out nonetheless. He made Patrick push him around in the shopping cart while they were at the store and they must've looked ridiculous. Two short, fully grown men, one in a hat pushing the other in a cart.

"What do you mean we don't need more ice cream? Its a necessity 'Trick!" Patrick sighed. It always went like this. Pete usually got what he wanted in the end.

They passed some of the weird black liquorice and Pete, on instinct, grabbed a pack for Mikey.  
"Pete, you hate black liquorice." Patrick pointed out.  
"They're for Mik-..." Pete trailed off. He stood there contemplating the sweets in his hand. Some of the best days in his life were spent either with Mikey or Patrick. He thought about how he regretted the comment about not missing Mikey as soon as he said it and how it was completely untrue. He came to a decision in his head and nodded.

"They're for Mikey."  
Patrick had an odd look on his face.  
"They're for Mikey coz I'm gonna get him back. Will you help me 'Trick? Please?" 

Patrick stared at Pete, emotions flitting through his eyes, one lingering emotion that Pete wasn't sure he read correctly and then Patrick blinked and his eyes were blank.

"Sure, Pete," he sighed, "that's what friends are for, right." Pete smiled and got out of the cart, nearly falling on his face again, and hugged Patrick. "Thanks Tricky... It'll work...right?" Patrick shrugged, "I just don't want you to get hurt again, but sure we'll see what happens." Pete let got of Patrick, climbed back into the cart and they continued shopping. 

The next day, Pete was outside the Starbucks that Gerard worked at. The two had an odd relationship, with Pete dating Gerard's younger brother but also being one of his best friends.

He walked inside and up to the counter. "Welcome to hell, can I take your order?" Gerard asked without looking up. When he looked up eventually after getting no answer, his expression was a mix between slightly incredulous and not surprised at all. 

"Petey! What? Oooh what happened to your face, it left a scar. Hey wait a minute, I need to gloat.. Didn't I tell you two it would end badly coz I clearly remember that and I also remember telling neither of you to come crying to me when I ended up being right, didn't I? I told you two that you were too different but also too alike to work. So there."  
Gerard crossed his arms with a triumphant look on his face.

Pete coughed, "If you're done saying 'I told you so' I need your help. I need to get Mikey back... How is Mikey by the way?"

Gerard first looked taken aback then shifty when Pete asked how Mikey was. "He's uh...um... Pete are you gonna order anything? We should talk about this somewhere else."  
Pete nodded and waited in a corner booth for Gerard's shift to end.

Half an hour later and they were at a different coffee shop which was more of a coffee house.  
"Mikey is.... Pete, Mikey's fine. He's completely fine. He's dating some other girl who's name I can't remember and... I don't know Petey. He just moved on really quickly, too quick to be real but he did and he's fine." Gerard exhaled a long sigh.

Pete sat quietly. He hadn't thought of that. Of Mikey moving on not too long after they broke up. He drank the scalding coffee in front of him. Just for something to do.  
"Thanks Gee." He mumbled. "Maybe I should go, Patrick's waiting for me back home."

Gerard furrowed his brows. "I thought you were trying to get Mikey back?"  
"Yes Gee, but he's with someone else, as you just said."  
"Sooo... Oh. Oh! He hasn't told you yet, has he?" Gerard asked.  
"What? He hasn't told me what? Who's he? Are we talking about Trick? What didn't he tell me, Gee?"

Gerard shook his head, the long curtains of black hair shaking along, "Its not my place to tell, Pete. He'll tell you when he's ready."  
Pete frowned. 'What though?' was his question.  
Gerard smiled his cute baby vampire smile and hugged Pete, murmuring reassuring things under his breath into Pete's ear to put him at ease.  
Pete hugged him back and Gerard sat down, still hugging Pete, and started telling him about how his comic was going, about him and Frankie and just things to distract Pete in general. Pete smiled and nodded along and thought about how lucky he was to have Gee.

°°°•••°°°•••°°°

Pete got home late that night and opened the door to Patrick pacing up and down and muttering under his breath.

"Hey Trick."  
Patrick turned to Pete with a look of incredulous relief on his face.

"Oh my god Pete! Where the fuck were you? Do you have any idea how worried I've been! I called you about a thousand times, and you just waltz in here and say 'Hey'!?"  
Patrick's anger was a slap in the face. Patrick hardly ever swore.

"My phone's dead," Pete mumbled, then getting a little defensive he added "I'm a grown up, Trick. I can do things by myself. Why are you making it such a big deal?"

Patrick scoffed, " A big deal? Pete you're my best fucking friend, I was worried about you!"

"Worried that I'd try to jump off a bridge, probably." Pete muttered under his breath.  
"Oh, you fucking idiot." Patrick yelled, " I care about what happens to you Pete because....because I... Fuck. You know what, I'm leaving. I'll come back later. " 

Patrick walked out the door, leaving Pete in the hallway. He felt the worst feeling ever swirling in his stomach after Patrick left. God he was an awful friend. Patrick was just looking out for him and his stupidity. What was he gonna say though? Because... What?  
Gerard's words came back to him.  
"He'll tell you when he's ready." Pete mumbled to himself. "But tell me what?"

°°°•••°°°•••°°°

Patrick came home sometime in the middle-of-the-night-sorta-beginning-of-the-morning and he was shit-faced drunk.

Pete was waiting for him on the couch. He couldn't sleep without Patrick and he had a nagging thought of 'What if he's not okay? What if he got mugged? What if he got killed? What if he got killed then mugged? Etcetera, etcetera...' He wondered if that's how Patrick felt when he'd said he was worried.

Pete heard the door swing open, slightly uneven footsteps and lots of giggling. He padded quietly over to Patrick, who was slumped against the wall humming to himself.  
"Patrick? Patrick, look at me. Trick, are you drunk?" Pete asked.

This was not Patrick. Patrick didn't go out and get sloshed to deal with his problems. It was a very un-Patrick thing to do. Patrick always dealt with his problems head on. Pete cringed. He'd made Patrick feel the need to go out and drink his problems away.

"Pete? Petey? Y-yeah I'm drunk." Patrick whispered, as if it was a secret. Pete smiled a bit. "Let's get you into bed, yeah?"  
Patrick hummed, going along with it.

Pete pulled Patrick up and guided him to the bedroom. 'Oooh Patrick and Petey, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G' sang a voice in his head. Pete turned red and walked faster.

Patrick kicked his shoes off as soon as they got to the room. " Pete look at me socks! I'm a free elf!" Patrick pointed out excitedly. "Yes, sweetie brilliant socks." Pete said slowly, as if speaking to a child, while getting Patrick something to sleep in.  
"Petey?"  
"Hm?"  
"You have really nice eyes. Like they're so big and brown but not like a chocolate brown more of a...of a. Whiskey! You've got pretty whiskey eyes. I really like your eyes Petey."

Pete blushed a bit, reminding himself that Patrick was drunk and handed him pajama bottoms that had Batman logos all over it and a T-shirt.  
Patrick pouted. "I don' wanna."  
Pete raised an eyebrow. It was usually him who was the childish one. "Put the clothes on or I'll do it for you."

Patrick stared at the pajamas as if weighing his options, then flopped back onto the bed with a happy sigh.

Pete sighed, muttering that if Patrick wasn't his best friend then he would've just let him do it himself. Pete tried not to stare at Patrick and focused (or tried to) on getting the clothes on him, while Patrick squirmed.  
"It tickles." He yawned.  
Pete finished the task, all weird feeling and red in his face.

Patrick giggled again, "Pete, Petey, your face is red. Why's your face red, Pete?" Pete laughed "I um. I don't know actually but lets get some sleep, kay?" Patrick nodded, his eyelids drooping and another yawn making its way out. Pete climbed in next to Patrick and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Pete?"  
"Yeah Trick?"  
Patrick turned to Pete and stared into his eyes. If Pete didn't know any better, he'd say Patrick was sober with how clear his blue eyes were.  
"I love you." Patrick whispered, then kissed Pete's nose and fell asleep.

Pete stared at the now peacefully sleeping boy in his arms and realized he had no hesitation in saying "I love you too, Trick."  
Oh. Oh. OH! Pete groaned. Fuck. He loved Patrick. Like more than he usually did. Or maybe he'd always loved Patrick more than he usually did.  
If he thought about it that way, he and Patrick had always been unusually close, even if it was usual for them.  
He remembered now how Mikey had always bristled slightly when Patrick came over. He'd never really understood why and Mikey would always roll his eyes with a 'You'll figure it out someday,' and now Pete did. He loved Patrick. Pete was in love with Patrick. And that made a certain amount of sense actually.

Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick's head and murmured again " I love you too, Patrick." before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

°°°•••°°°•••°°°

Patrick woke up with a raging hangover and Pete's hand dangerously close to his dick. He blushed and tried to squirm out of Pete's grip but instead was just pulled closer with a noise of sleepy dissent from Pete.  
Patrick's breathing quickened a bit as Pete's hand dipped lower.  
He braced himself and then squirmed even more, eventually getting out of Pete's grip.

God, he had a semi-boner, a raging headache, a gross smelling mouth and the reddest face ever. Ugh. What a start to the morning. He groaned quietly and went off to find the aspirin and brush his teeth. Bits of the previous night came back to him. 

Pete coming home late, them fighting, Patrick storming off because he'd nearly told Pete, getting sloshed, somehow making it home, Pete undressing then re-dressing him, oh fuck, and then him telling Pete he loved him anyway, and then to top it off he'd kissed Pete.  
He.  
Kissed.  
Pete.  
Sure it was on the nose but what mattered was that he kissed Pete.

Standing in the kitchen he made this realization, and started hitting his head repeatedly against the closest cupboard.  
"Ugh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."  
"Well, if you keep hitting your head on the cupboard, you will be." Pete said from the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. He walked over to Patrick and hugged him from behind.  
Patrick said nothing, feeling like he was missing something.

"Patrick, I need to tell you something." Pete whispered. Pete's stomach felt twisted and the blood rushed in his ears.

"What?" Patrick whispered back, breath hitching, wondering if he should hope even a little bit.

"I...I think," Pete took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'minlovewithyou." Patrick said in a rush. "I know you probably don't feel the same and I get it if you don't feel the same and now you probably don't want to be friends with me anymore so I'll get out of your house and you won't have to talk to me ever again." 

Patrick sighed, waiting for Pete to let go of him, to agree that they shouldn't be friends and to kick him out of his house. Instead Pete laughed and pulled him closer and said, "Trick. Tricky look at me." He flipped Patrick around and stared into his eyes. 

"I'm in love with you too and I want you to stay with me and be my friend and hopefully more than that. I want to talk to you everyday for the rest of forever and wake up next to you, and have cuddles after sex and do cheesy couply shit like make breakfast together and go for picnics at night to watch the stars and then maybe fuck you under the stars coz you're my galaxy. You're a fucking nebula of brilliant colours and emotions that just makes life easier for me. You're golden baby, and I'm completely in love with you." 

Pete finished and pressed their foreheads together, smiling at the stunned look on Patrick's face. 

"Trick?" Pete licked his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Patrick hesitated a bit, running his fingers over the now healed scar on Pete's face before nodding.  
Their lips collided, and it was nothing except a simple collision but it was also everything in the world. It was everything Patrick had ever dreamed of and even better, then Pete pressed them closer together and Patrick gasped.

Pete pushed his tongue into Patrick's mouth and wished he'd realized he was in love sooner. At least then he would've had more chances to do this. 

Patrick's mouth was warm and tasted like toothpaste. Pete couldn't get enough of it. He decided that his new favourite thing to do was kiss Patrick.

Pete pulled Patrick's hips closer to his and Patrick broke away from Pete's mouth to moan. The blood rushed to his face and his lips were swollen and Pete thought he couldn't have looked more beautiful.

Patrick licked his lips and they tasted like Pete. He ran his hands through the short, slightly spiked, messy black hair like he'd always wanted to since Pete had gotten his hair cut that way.  
Pete had still been with Mikey then, and Patrick knew Mikey knew about how Patrick felt about Pete so of course Mikey was always around the two, but now Mikey was gone and Patrick could do whatever he wanted to Pete.

Pete pulled their hips together again, and Patrick felt Pete's hard-on pressing against his and letting his head fall to the back, let out another breathy moan.

"Pete. Pete. Fuck. I want- ahh fuck."  
Pete leaned in to Patrick's ear and whispered, "What? Tell me Trick, what do you want?" 

Patrick took a deep breath and ground his hips against Pete's.  
"I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for days and I'll be too sore to stand and I want you to bite me and mark me, coz I want to be known as yours."

Pete's jaw dropped. Then he groaned. He pulled Patrick in for another kiss, "Trick that's gonna have to wait till later. I wanna," another kiss, "I wanna blow you right here against the counter."

Patrick nodded and made a low noise of desperation in the back of his throat and backed up against the counter. Pete smirked, mischief showing in his eyes as he ran his fingers over the waistband of Patrick's pajama pants, dipping ever so slightly to run over the smooth, milky skin.

Patrick whined desperately, and tried to feel more and touch more but Pete was being a dick. He glared at Pete. "Pete you said you were gonna give me a blowjob, not fucking be one."

Pete laughed and pulled Patrick's pants down with torturously slow movements. He dropped to his knees, wincing a bit at the cold tiles. Smirking up at Patrick, he put his mouth over the outline of Patrick's dick in his briefs and sucked hard on the cotton. 

Patrick cried out, his hands automatically going to Pete's hair, tugging lightly on the dyed strands. "Pete, fucking please." Patrick begged. He didn't quite know what he was begging for but he knew that it'd be clearer if Pete stopped teasing. "Petey c'mon, please

Pete reached a hand into his sweatpants and squeezed around the base of his dick. Patrick sounded so desperate and hot and it was driving Pete to the end.

He wanted to know what Patrick sounded like when he actually had Pete's mouth on his dick. 

He sucked one last time before using his teeth to pull down the now damp underwear.  
Pete dragged his mouth over Patrick's thighs, sucking purply red bruises on the pale skin.  
Patrick gasped and whimpered, tugging harder on Pete's hair.

Pete moved his mouth in sloppy open-mouthed kisses till he was back where he promised Patrick he'd be.

He flicked his tongue over the precum collected at the tip and then sucked softly on the head of Patrick's dick. Patrick moaned above him, high-pitched and breathy and Pete couldn't keep teasing him when both of them were so close and on edge. 

He took the rest of Patrick's dick in his mouth, using his hand on what he couldn't suck on, and bobbed his head to match the speed of his hand which was jerking Patrick off, Pete's other hand wrapped around his own dick.

Patrick's moans were continuous, all of them blending together, and got louder the closer he got. Pete's mouth felt so good. Patrick opened his eyes a bit, and saw Pete on his knees, with his mouth on Patrick's dick and his hand in his pants. He tugged harder on Pete's hair, dragging a whimper out of him and, god Pete looked so fucking hot like that.

The vibrations sent Patrick toppling over the edge and he came in Pete's mouth, the sound of Pete's name on his lips. Pete sucked him through it and tried to swallow most of what was in his mouth. 

He felt his own orgasm approaching and moved his hand faster, over the head of his dick and smearing the precum around.  
He felt Patrick sit down in front of him and opened his eyes. 

Patrick kissed him hard and dirty, his tongue tasting himself in Pete's mouth and he gave a soft groan. Pete felt his eyes close and his hips stutter forward as he came all over his hand. 

He felt Patrick smile against his lips. Pete opened his eyes again as Patrick pulled his hand out of his pants. Patrick stared into Pete's eyes as he slowly licked the cum off Pete's hand and if Pete could've gotten hard again right then, he would've. 

He kissed Patrick softly, a huge contrast to what they'd just done and Patrick blushed. Pete laughed, Patrick could do some really dirty things but got flustered over a simple kiss.

The front door crashed open and Gerard sprinted in, "Pete! Petey! I've gotta tell you something! Is Trick still here? I wanna tell both of yo-... oh. Oh! OH!" 

Gerard had rushed into the kitchen, crashing the scene of Pete and Patrick's post-sex-haze.  
Gerard's face flushed to match his hair. Wait. Hang on.

"Gee? Did you dye your hair again?" Pete asked smiling.  
Gerard nodded, face still burning. "Um..yeah.. I'll just... Go wait on.. On the couch sooo...yeeah." He backtracked out of the kitchen, eyes wide, face red and hands in his pockets.  
Patrick stared after him, face just as flushed as Gerard's.

Pete got up, he still had his clothes on, his pants were just a bit gross feeling.  
"Why dont you go clean yourself up or put on some pants and I'll talk to Gee." Pete smiled and kissed Patrick on the cheek.

Gerard was on the couch, staring straight ahead with a slight grimace on his face.  
"Hey Gee." Pete slouched on the couch next to Gerard and leaned all over him.  
"Hey Petey-Panda."  
Pete smiled and smacked him upside his head.

"So you and Trick finally got together, huh?" Gerard asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

Gerard scoffed, "Only everyone has been shipping you two together for ages, dumbass."

Pete smirked, "Everyone being?"

Gerard's smile faltered slightly. "Me, Frankie and... Weelll technically your whole group of friends."

"Wait. What? Yknow what, never mind, I don't wanna know. What did you wanna tell us Gee?"

Patrick came out of the bedroom and sat down next to Pete, half laying on him.

"Well, oh hey Trick, I was gonna tell you guys that my comic got signed and Frankie and I are getting married!"

 

After the wishes of 'congrats' and 'dude that's great', Gerard left and Pete and Patrick were alone, cuddling in bed, Patrick who fit so perfectly in Pete's arms and whom Pete was utterly in love with.

"Trick, they shipped us." Pete whispered into Patrick's hair, on the brink of sleep.  
Patrick smiled and kissed Pete softly, and whispered back;  
"I shipped us too."

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo this author sucks!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hi, I'm the author. I hope this was good enough and if not feel free to point out mistakes and give feedback


End file.
